


California Dreaming

by DestinyBacker



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyBacker/pseuds/DestinyBacker
Summary: 一些琐碎的事
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5





	California Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> *warning：骨科/双性/女装/R18  
> *有BUG，出戏我的错

## California Dreaming

他们当时住在西雅图。气候方面雨城也许跟伦敦相似，北半球七月份里有人仍会加件外套。玄关处的测温仪指针摇摆在二十摄氏度，吃剩半块的黑巧克力连带包装纸被随意放在大理石桌上，冒着气泡的软饮料蜿蜒在地，新款的lv男士双肩包像垃圾一样倒着，阿尔弗雷德的鼻尖发痒，他难以相信这样的天气下自己也能满脸汗。

撒泼耍混毫无顾忌年龄里的美国男孩，眼睛犯突眼症似的瞪着坐在地上双腿大喇喇敞开的金发青年。阿尔弗雷德打心底觉得他哥又酷又拽，他哥时常脚上套一对铆钉靴，身上的夹克皮裤在闪烁，有握话筒活像抡棒球棍砸人的气势，而巨大音响里扔出的摇滚一度是他的噩梦或者美梦。

他有时候觉得他哥兼任他妈。他们父母的工作让一家人难以见面，徒留兄弟两人在家干瞪眼。为什么亚瑟柯克兰是母亲，可能是因为他确实很啰嗦，阿尔弗雷德大大小小的事他都想管，也可能是他用令人窒息的体贴陪着阿尔弗雷德度过了一段时间。

可他怎么样也不会想到亚瑟柯克兰有穿女装的癖好。至于自己会汗如雨下，是桃色幻想侵袭了他的大脑。

“呃，我是说你这样穿把腿并起来会不会好点?走光了。”  
“你今晚不是住在马修家吗?”亚瑟柯克兰嗤笑一声，盘腿拿过扔一边的万宝路。  
“我过来拿换洗的衣服…”他的语速很慢，视线黏在亚瑟柯克兰拿烟的手指。  
“我猜你们今晚要看后天。”  
“不，是达芬奇密码，我们选了这个做读书笔记。”

“你怎么一头汗？你的脸像番茄罐头里的糊。”他沉默一阵，状似惊讶地挑起一边的眉。粗眉并没有让这个动作显得滑稽，反倒让刚摸过女孩手没多久的男孩夹紧双腿。

阿尔弗雷德有些窘迫，他总不能说看着这人穿短裙有反应。“跑回来的，嗯、赶时间。”说完就绕过他跑向房间，万宝路蓝莓爆珠的气味像女人的头发紧紧捂住他的口鼻。

要人命的是他踢着高跟鞋走过来了，这让他高出阿尔弗雷德几公分。

他们俩睡在一个房间，小时候是方便他照顾弟弟，后来是两个人形成习惯晨报一样的存在。阿尔弗雷德在意得很，他想分房又很可恋两人在一个房间。青春期躁动分泌的荷尔蒙都钻进了被子。

门上挂一个童趣十足的靶子，飞镖乱七八糟的插在上面，墙面随意贴着超级英雄和摇滚明星的海报，今天没下雨，窗边的盆栽却歪歪扭扭。汗珠划过男孩健康色泽的脖颈，无声尖叫冲进衣领，他今天穿字母印花T恤，眼珠子划过亚瑟柯克兰绕过后颈系成蝴蝶结的带子，溜到光裸的后背。亚瑟柯克兰背对着他弯下腰找东西，那件黑色短裙几乎下一秒就要包不住他的臀部。

他或许知道弟弟用目光奸淫他，或许不在意，又或许专心致志地找东西。

阿尔弗雷德把衣服团成一团跨步走到门口。终于找到东西，亚瑟抓住他的后领，把几个避孕套和一支口红塞到他手里。“今晚把他们用在女朋友身上。”

“你不信我是吗?”他突然觉得愤怒，滞留的空气瞬间变得沸腾，一路火烧到腹部。

亚瑟柯克兰他妈的又挑眉。“你不用穿MuddaGuda*来反对我，我也不是你妈。”他撇眼看这件印花T恤。

阿尔弗雷德抓过lv双肩包把衣服塞进里面，关上门前给亚瑟柯克兰一个叛逆十足的中指。

他踹掉高跟鞋去厨房泡茶。阿尔弗雷德来之前他拍了几张照发布到ins，现在的评论五花八门。

母亲怀上阿尔之前他们一家人都在英国生活，父亲是纯正的美国人来英国做研究的时候和他妈搞在一块的。

小时候父母过度关注他，甚至十二岁的时候还让八岁的阿尔保护他，没什么特殊原因，只是他身体有点特殊，是的，美式咖啡英国红茶中国火锅一样有特色不特别。

妈妈曾把他抱在怀里，告诉他，他身上有一朵玫瑰，这朵红色的瑰丽物什是属于他的私人财产，跟他讲法国大革命，荒诞地以此为喻，告诉他私有财产不可侵犯。

他的爸爸则给他买了很多书籍画册，睡前故事大部分是英雄冒险，相比这些他更爱魔法故事，倒是一起睡的阿尔听得异常兴奋。少有的时候，爸爸会跟他讲宇宙或者科学，在他的床头拼写每日格言。诸如做自己爱自己之类的话。

他看过这朵玫瑰，也看过别的女孩这处，他喜欢刺绣也喜欢朋克摇滚，他的身材骨架与相貌毋庸置疑是男性，可有时候某些角度令人感到模糊，像你牢牢盯一个字母，它也会变得陌生。前几周他跟学校的风云女孩好上了，昨天女孩脱光自己，贴上他的身体。他尽显绅士风度，把被子盖在女孩身上，揽过她的肩给了她一个拥抱走了。  
百分之九十九的原因是那个女孩，他是基佬这件事在学校里传开。可笑的是他自己都不知道他是不是基佬。好在他已经毕业，高中生活划上句点。

弗兰西斯给他打来电话，你冲出柜门了?  
不，我要手撕青蛙了。他回道。  
“不过说真的，你那套衣服丑得必须给法国赔罪，我有不少不错的。”  
他把烟捻灭，试探性地称呼：“……小姐妹?”  
“是的，我的好妹妹，姐姐有缎带蕾丝泡泡裙......我以为你终生单身。”  
好巧不巧，弗兰西斯的父亲跟他父母是同事，而弗兰西斯的母亲在医院工作。他和阿尔弗雷德都是弗兰西斯母亲接生的。这听起来五雷轰顶。  
“完全没有，我只是想知道我是什么，寻求真理总得独自探索。*”没头没脑地突然感慨：草莓爆珠更好抽，烟味更轻，有一股淡淡的薄荷味，苦在市面卖的少。

暑假里阿尔弗雷德打了激素似的拔高，他比划过了，比亚瑟要高出几公分，得益于他从小参加不少的体育活动，结实如他，看上去是个大男孩了。

“看够没？墙要被你划烂了。”亚瑟柯克兰撑着半张脸吃早餐。

阿尔弗雷德用手机拍下划在墙上的刻痕。“它已经烂了，我待会贴上美队的盾牌。我们今天是去你那所大学然后再去酒吧是吗。”

“你想下午去酒吧？他们会觉得你是猴子，但是你不能喝酒。”

“我礼貌地问问。你也不能。你们怎么解决进酒吧的？我们没人符合标准。”他耸耸肩去找适合泡吧的衣服，去酒吧是沾了他哥的光，类似于毕业派对之类的。

“我可以，准确来说不是酒吧，有钱人家的娱乐室之类的。”“那还真的的是派对。”

“你会在大学住宿吗——”“不，不可能，这里会变成你玩具的容纳所、垃圾食品的最美家园。”

“别这样，我只是个正常人不是你嘴巴里的巨婴。”阿尔弗雷德有些高兴，碟子上蔫不拉几的菜叶子这么可口。

“噢你看起来像个暴发户家的小孩。”亚瑟柯克兰斟酌道。

古驰飞行员夹克，LV运动短裤，不知道什么牌的印花T恤，限量款球鞋，还差条金链之类的装饰物他就可以上分了。

“大款一些吸引目标更快？”“那祝你好运，希望你的女孩不是金钱至上。”亚瑟柯克兰虚情假意做作虚伪。

阿尔弗雷德看起来属于广义上的直男，至少他哥看上去从来没想过他会是弯的。他厌烦亚瑟三句离不开女孩，像个刻薄寡妇，自认为青春期的男孩脑子都长在生殖器上。

他想百分之九十九的原因是推特，像大多数人一样，不希望被熟人看见又渴望分享的信息被编辑在这个载体上，男孩隐秘炽热的心泼油漆一样宣泄，艳红刺鼻的涂料爬满整面枯墙。而亚瑟柯克兰像每一位有窥探欲的家长，在他的生日派对里发现来不及锁屏的iphone6，理直气壮地划开那些小方块，恶趣味地扫视他的社交软件，

### “Now they always say congratulations——*”并且在阿尔弗雷德惊慌失措里举高手机放声大唱。

那时震惊的阿尔弗雷德反应迅速去夺自己的手机，他以整人礼盒里弹出拳头的速度扑向亚瑟。

“go fucking sexy！！！”亚瑟被扑倒的瞬间吼出推特里的其中一条，放着热曲的屋子里突然爆发出一阵盖过一阵的尖叫。

坏心眼的弗兰西斯找到拍摄生日录像的人要过这段视频（亚瑟认为阿尔切蛋糕的画面必须得纪念），重新编辑一番放到各个社交软件。“go fucking sexy！”变成了电子Trap，现在是他们圈子里的热门单曲。

阿尔弗雷德的心绪几经周转，以拿破仑滑铁卢战败之势妥协这出闹剧。

派对主办方是富人区的家伙，除了学校的人还有来猎艳的同伙。他俩准许进入后恰巧弗兰西斯迎面走过来。亚瑟难得跟他打了个非常美式的招呼，最后一个动作时两人齐齐怪叫，“go fucking sexy！”

阿尔弗雷德抬墨镜的手一个拐弯掐住亚瑟柯克兰的腰，柯克兰大笑着搂住他的肩。

“给我点面子好吗——？”他掐着亚瑟在他耳边小声警告。

“fine”他偏过头捏住阿尔弗雷德脸颊。

他们其实迟到了将近45分钟，按派对开场的时间来讲。从学校返程的路上他们的车被刮了，亚瑟去买甜筒让阿尔弗雷德解决这件事，跟肇事者协商的途中雨城又下雨。坐在车厢的美国小屁孩看他哥踩到狗屎那般臭的脸思考这派对是否去得成。亚瑟从车的手套箱扯出几件衣服，阿尔弗雷德突然怪叫出声“你把我送你的GUCCI羊毛披肩放这儿？！”

“住嘴小鬼，这台车配得起它。”他暴躁的扯下T恤踢开长裤。”幸好内裤没湿”

“你是要穿背心配这披肩？”阿尔弗雷德呼吸加重，短裤被纠成一团。

“我该感谢你送的是棕色不是屎色。”他套上皮裤坐到驾驶室。

“你也才刚成年，为什么你说话像隔壁老头招人嫌？”“你比我小四岁谢谢。还有你说话能别问号结尾？隔壁孙子像你这么活泼就好了。”

得了吧，亚瑟苛刻男总有让他勃起的阴茎萎下去的超能力。

“最后一个问题，为什么这儿有衣服。”

“备用，衣服随手抓的，你知道我有时候演出完的行头出现在街上不太好。”

阿尔弗雷德不怀疑，有几次演出他嗨到极点朝自己身上泼水。穿衬衫那次记得最清楚，他们两回去之后阿尔弗雷德首先冲进厕所，想着亚瑟柯克兰的乳头射精。他那时好像才十二还是十三。

柳橙汁有些腻，盛放液体的玻璃杯是大象的款式，长鼻被做得十分下流。阿尔弗雷德的回忆被打断，有个红头发的女生拍他肩。“我猜你需要个舞伴。”女生看上去比他大，身材不错，她穿了跟亚瑟那天女装同款式的上衣，胸部呼之欲出。阿尔弗雷德笑着回应。

“ohhhhhhh，你看你弟弟。”亚瑟在抽烟，他这次抽的是登喜路。“还不会蹦迪，给他准备安全套了，年轻人第一次来泡吧。”

“你一向对他不是比较刻薄？”“错觉，我们相亲相爱。”烟雾羊肠道似的扭曲，在他的视线里把红发女生分割成几片。

“hey，亚蒂”亚瑟柯克兰收回视线，派对主办方坐到他身边暧昧地用手揽住他。

“我看了你ins的照片，so cute”“用可爱形容大男人你会不会有点问题？”他抖掉肩上的手，咬着烟骂脏话。

“抱歉，我只是觉得那是某种信号。”银发的男人苦笑道。“我是基佬快来操我？you fucking creazy”

“你为什么要像个婊子似的撅着屁股拍照？”兰科凑到他耳后手放在他腰上。“角色扮演不是要沉浸在角色中？”“那我买你一晚上角色扮演。”“我弟弟送我的衣服你没看到？”

“他肯定是瞎了。”一条有力的手臂伸过来把亚瑟柯克兰拽到身边。美国男孩挂着迷人的微笑“我们兄弟每日会谈的时间到了！who's your American boy——”他引用自己推特上的内容问亚瑟。

亚瑟吻上他的脸颊，两个人奔向舞池。鼓点声仿佛爆裂的气泡炸开在年轻人们的听觉中枢，迷醉的男声刺进耳膜，好像一整个酒柜的酒都倾倒在舞池里，热浪似的从头顶灌下，金黄透明或色调诡异的酒液浸透全身，年轻人们卖力扭动身躯欢声尖叫。令人眩晕的空气里，阿尔弗雷德模糊听到亚瑟在念他那个推特的东西。

“ah，亲吻你的麦浪，融化你的绿茵——”

他悄悄钩住亚瑟的腰，看他豪饮手中的酒。

至于弗兰西斯，早在科兰来的时候就溜走了。

亚瑟柯克兰这个酒鬼肯定醉了，他吃力的把发酒疯的醉鬼塞进车厢，进到驾驶座熟悉操作。

“阿尔弗，你操过女人吗——？”“没有。”

“噢你得试试，你会爱上它的。”“你操过吗？”“没有，我不能、但他们都这样说。”他插钥匙的手顿了会，“为什么”

“秘密，说出来就不是秘密了——”“okay”

他把人抱到床上脱去鞋袜，给他擦了把脸。进家门的时候亚瑟冲到厕所对准马桶吐了个昏天暗地，说实话，他臭得阿尔弗雷德直想翻白眼。

冲了个舒适的澡出来已经半夜四点，亚瑟柯克兰侧身熟睡中。他的衣服一件没脱，版型极像大衣的羊毛披肩，内面的GUCCI标志半露，紧身皮裤勾勒的臀部挺翘饱满，松松垮垮的黑色背心挂在身上，令阿尔弗雷德血脉喷张的是他的乳首露出来了。他在床边紧盯着，半勃的阴茎把浴袍挑开，他没穿内裤。

他呼出一口气，暖黄灯光撒下金色碎片似一条炼金细蛇缠绕住亚瑟柯克兰，琉璃制品投影出原始欲望，酒气熏天里阿尔弗雷德品出他冲破枷锁的欲念，他松开带子，手指包住尚在发育的阴茎，对着亚瑟的脸摩擦撸动。

电流窜上尾椎骨，兴奋因子充斥大脑像无数细针轻微扎刺，他抠弄自己的马眼，另一只手自上而下的摩擦柱身，粗重的喘息舔过亚瑟的脖颈，他埋在他的颈间，阴茎流出的水滴在羊毛披肩上，他想要把自己的东西挤进那温热湿土，播种自己的快乐天堂，他眯着眼睛，蓝色的虹膜沉郁得像化不开的积水，狂热迷恋在大脑里横冲直撞，阴茎烙铁似的滚烫，他颤抖着嘴唇，一字一句的给自己判刑

“亲吻你的麦浪，揉开你的绿茵”

“操进你的花园”

白浊一路泄到亚瑟的脸上，睫毛嘴唇脸颊上布满他的罪恶。

十九岁称不上什么，喜欢运动学会了蹦迪跟几个女生做过爱有一堆猪朋狗友不错的学业参加好几个组织，阿尔弗雷德细数过去的经历，好像唯一喜人的是他的体格全方位碾压亚瑟柯克兰。正逢圣诞假期，父母赶在平安夜前一天回来，他们带来了不少工作地方的特产。

“呃这个花瓶放哪？”“那个是瓷器，小心点我们花了些钱的。”“这条丝巾好有个性”“我们中途去了敦煌，你们两都有一条。”“中国的甜品！”“是糕点，阿尔你最近又壮了些？”“我有坚持健身。”琼斯夫妇和弟弟一起整理行李，亚瑟在刷厕所。

他面无表情甚至肃穆，把溅到瓷砖的红色带些粘稠的液体冲走。他的经期莫名其妙称得上玄幻，医生跟他讲他是季节性周期。他毛虫一样的粗眉拧在一起，把乳液打出泡泡覆盖住空气里的咸腥味。

“亚蒂，好了吗爸妈都等着你。”他暴躁地把花洒扣回去，头也不回地骂“他妈的来了。”

阿尔弗雷德看他不快的背影有些疑惑，便探头往浴室看。地板马桶湿漉漉的，刺鼻的薄荷味溢满浴室，残存些白沫似的泡泡。噢经期来了。

一家人在提前预定的餐厅就餐，他总觉得有股血液的腥臭，去了趟洗手间洗脸。阿尔弗雷德跟在他身后，掰过正在洗手的他接吻，后者给了他一拳。“看场合发情？”美国青年耸肩微笑，待他转身要走出洗手间的空档一把抓过他拽进其中一个隔间，利索的锁上门亲他的嘴。强劲的舌头舔过他的贝齿，和他的舌头纠缠在一起。

亚瑟柯克兰揍人的双手被扣在身后，两条腿被压着，承受着阿尔弗雷德的舌头强暴他。聪明的英国人选择享受，张口与他的混蛋弟弟接吻。阿尔弗雷德当然不会这么轻易相信他，他现在要做的是把亚瑟柯克兰亲得头昏脑涨。头昏脑涨的亚瑟被美国人禁锢在身前，他探手摸上老哥的裤裆“今天卫生巾用的哪个牌子？”“干你妈你老妈用的牌子。”阿尔弗雷德歪着头翘嘴“也是你老妈。”

他之前的确是不知道亚瑟的身体状况，小时候爸妈极少时的欲言又止可能就是这个原因，他是自己发现的，但他没跟亚瑟说。十六岁他们去加利福尼亚的海滩旅游，他的身材逐渐成型，结实的肌肉受到不少女生的青睐。迷眼的阳光在他身上打下一层蜜蜡，他的肤色在这几天被晒深了不少，原本麦色的肌肉像被泼了蜂蜜。他透过墨镜看亚瑟柯克兰，他像条死鱼地摊在沙滩椅，沙滩裤的松紧戴没有绑，不健康的白色皮肤晒得泛粉泛红，脸颊肩膀脚趾的粉色看得他挑眉。”你要擦防晒霜吗？”他吹了声口哨把瓶子晃在亚瑟眼前。柯克兰双手交握在肚脐眼，祥和得没放出一个屁来回应美国男孩。

海浪极其倦怠流水线工人似的往复冲刷，一大坨白色乳液落到亚瑟的胸部，随后更多的防晒霜恶心地爬在身体各处。“你身上被拉鸟屎了，要帮忙吗？”来来往往的女生不少朝阿尔弗雷德抛媚眼，后者边挥手回应边诚心发问。亚瑟把墨镜摘下来往肇事者身上扔“那你就是个狗屎鸟人。”阿尔弗雷德大笑着给他抹匀腹部的乳液，指尖划到乳首附近，有意无意地磨蹭到乳尖，待腹部的涂得差不多他直接用手掌覆在亚瑟的胸部，认真细心地揉开白色乳液。他是校橄榄球队的一员，抱球的原因手掌有些粗糙，手心细小的纹路描摹着亚瑟的胸，敏感的乳头被推来推去。阿尔弗雷德感受着乳头在他手下变硬变大，看亚瑟的面颊泛红出汗。“够了。”绿眼青年打开他的手去够放在桌上的苏打水。“你背后不用擦么，前后色号不一样像烤鱼。”

冲浪板笔直利剑划开水浪，涌起的浪墙是摇曳的美利坚合众国，阿尔弗雷德仿佛披着星条旗在冲浪，观摩的少女们脸颊激动得泛红。“像个傻得要死的移动炮台。”来自亚瑟柯克兰的点评。

对亚瑟来说午时的新港海滩是个油锅，岸上的游客们变成一根根超大号薯条，金黄色的皮肤晒出盐粒，海里游水的扭曲成上校鸡块，扎推抱团，海浪是有蒜味的甜辣酱，而阿尔弗雷德，他亲爱的弟弟，当然是汉堡，尖叫围观的女生为他鲜嫩多汁的牛肉和可口的蔬菜喝彩。他自己是个迫不得已来到M记的传统先生，厌恶地点单食用，滑入食道的快餐幻化成啃噬肠壁的成虫，并未吃饱喝足的虫子被酸水爆裂成肉块，堆积在他的腹部，涨得他又痛又想吐。

发涨的大脑迷糊想到应该是这几天了。“他妈的有完没完。”他捂住腹部，阵痛使他难以起身。抱着冲浪板回来的阿尔弗雷德恰巧看到他哥苍白着脸趴在桌上，他走过去扶住他，晃他的脑袋引来几声咒骂，阿尔弗雷德一手穿过他的膝下将他抱起。可怜的柯克兰痛得骂人的力气都没了。

他们一路回到附近订下的酒店。亚瑟弓着身躺在床上叫他去行李箱取一个白色的瓶子出来，他接过药用牙齿磨碎生吞，捂住肚子缓和疼痛。阿尔弗雷德开口询问前看到他蓝色的沙滩裤屁股那快有红色的印记，他记得这条裤子没什么花纹，完全按照他瞳色选的。红的不多，不仔细看看不出来，他更疑惑了，紧接着听到亚瑟痛苦的呻吟，来不及抬头的他看到屁股那块红色印记加深，甚至渗透出更多在周遭。亚瑟在他讶异中猛地蹿起身冲到浴室里面锁上门，疯了一样叫他滚出去。

亚瑟急躁地脱下裤子看到上面的深色血块直骂脏。他侧躺在床上的时候感到黏糊的东西流出，一瞬的诧异让他做出下意识的反应，他不知道阿尔弗雷德有没有看到，他还没想好怎么跟他讲。

“呃，我去买东西，你需要的时候随时叫我。”门被合上的声音传过来。

他把头发抓乱，烦躁地整理自己。

“过几天的音乐节去得了吗？”美国男孩关切地询问，“去。”他咬碎嘴里的培根，恶狠狠地瞪眼。

他们在酒店房间内解决午饭，阿尔弗雷德有事没事地搭话，像把刚刚的反常当作亚瑟柯克兰每日必疯的一环。紧贴的卫生巾带来不适，挤压生殖器的排斥感异常明显，还有间隙从深处流出的温热，鼻尖仿佛萦绕一股若有似无的血液的咸腥骚臭。钢叉用力搅拌盘子里的食物，亚瑟柯克兰极其不礼貌的发出摩擦盘子的噪音。

他们按计划执行去音乐节蹦迪。露天音乐节适合蹦迪也不适合蹦迪，融入得进去连大吼大叫吸进去的灰尘都是甜的融入不进去仿佛看着一大堆得癫痫的病人踩了电门似的鬼叫。两个人纯属后者，节奏感极强的电子乐化成一把把重锤往亚瑟柯克兰的脑袋上砸，嘴里不清不楚地跟唱，头发像过了静电，手几乎快甩断，显然他疯得更彻底。

“待会想喝酒吗！”阿尔弗雷德凑到他耳边大喊。

“当然！！”他对聋人讲话似的吼回去。

音乐节现场气氛炒到顶峰，阿尔弗雷德从身后环住他，抱着他嗨，微勃的性器时不时蹭到股缝。“你再靠近点我把你老二夹断！！”亚瑟柯克兰大笑着吼他。

他感受到屁股后的硬物真的往前顶，顺着股缝摩擦，像烦人的麻雀。臀部用力顶回去，撞得阿尔弗雷德鸡鸡难受。两个人跟着音乐像傻逼一样互顶，情欲抛之脑后，纯属兄弟竞争。

亚瑟一直被单方面的灌酒，他们在玩着什么数学游戏，阿尔弗雷德碾压他的算术，不服气的青年一轮输一轮，现在两瓶酒下肚，脑袋晕乎乎，他觉得自己要起飞。就喝酒这个问题他们争论过数次，阿尔弗雷德为取得自己喝酒的权利，下套无数，道理说烂，“慈悲”的柯克兰最终不情愿地妥协。

后面不知道又喝了多少，眩晕之中模模糊糊记得阿尔弗雷德只喝了两杯。最后不胜酒力光荣躺尸。醉酒的亚瑟脸色红润，呼出的气湿热尽数打在阿尔弗雷德的裆部。

加利福尼亚的傍晚有时令人困倦，大块的橙红撞成情欲的信号，极富风情的车辆延绵成一条细线延伸到细白的软沙。十一岁的亚瑟坐在床沿，母亲拉着他的手问问题，父亲在整理出门的东西。“你今天这是第一次来吗?”“肚子痛吗？”“得让弗兰西斯的妈妈看看你。我们今天就返程好吗？”亚瑟的脑袋跟着问题点头摇头，他想留在这儿。父母去到门外讨论，留他们两个在这。阿尔弗雷德澄澈带些疑惑的眼睛让亚瑟心虚，他走过去抱住他。“都是哥哥的错，老爹老妈他们总忽略你，这次可能害你没得玩。”阿尔回抱住他“那你犯了什么错？”他曾经查过资料了解自己的身体状况“我偷了别人的玫瑰花。”

阿尔弗雷德有意识起父母工作繁忙，只有周末能见到，小到一份玩具，大到爸妈的关心，总是亚瑟得到多一些。大多数家庭对末子的偏爱他一分都没有，但是他有亚瑟。爸妈给的冰淇淋他会全部给自己，学校的手工作业他会帮忙做，甚至小时候穿衣服不利索也是亚瑟一件一件套上。

他们最后还是返程了，短暂的度假结束，阿尔弗雷德还记得那天回去的路上，炙热的公路，形状迥异的指示牌，还有亚瑟紧紧抱住他，在他耳边的“对不起”。

他褪去亚瑟的裤子，怀着当年拆第一个手办的心情脱下别人的内裤。他在放暑假前破处，女性的阴道在AV看过也在现实使用过，这种因人而异无规则形状的性器官不知为何能挑起大部分人的性欲，在阿尔弗德雷看来一根阴茎也能具有美感，但抛开性欲，单纯的阴道他还没见识过所谓的极品。他见过烂熟的红苹果，褐色的柿子或者变黑的枣，但是嫩白的，泛着粉的软桃他还是第一次见，亚瑟的阴部像被对半整齐切开的粉桃。他跪在亚瑟的两腿间，把垂下的阴茎轻轻拨开，探索藏了十几年的园地。

前几天他在垃圾篓里看见没来得及处理的卫生巾，这玩意儿他在之前的女友那见过，并不陌生。他俩联机打游戏，以往情绪激动会动手动脚的人坐得相当斯文，频繁的去洗手间、吃他没见过的药、让他自己滚去海边玩，这些事像一个个玻璃珠，用绳子串在一起不难猜出来答案——亚瑟的身体比较特殊。

蝴蝶腐蚀，亚瑟像斑驳血迹上的一只诡蝴蝶，蜿蜒的红色蛆虫仿佛从它身上流出，在地上爬成扎地的树根。他一直肖想亚瑟的屁股，未曾想过或者没注意到亚瑟原来还有这样一块花地。他照样勃起了——他对亚瑟的后颈乳头甚至是阴茎等都勃起过，在他的理想国里，亚瑟是不会哭泣的玛格丽娜圣母像，欲念的笼罩化成繁重的服饰，未曾流出的眼泪是白浊的精液，他只能因为自己获得泄欲的泪水。

阿尔弗雷德小心翼翼的触碰那块园地，他带茧的指尖划过外阴来到内唇，不放过任何一个角落感受亚瑟的湿热，他看到那儿的尿道和阴道，只是浅浅的在外头戳刺，这引来亚瑟的呻吟。美国男孩又注意到探出头的阴蒂，带着无限隐秘的心思他捏住那个无数神经集中的脆弱地，发力揉捏，亚瑟短促的抽气，昏沉在潜意识的他一脚踹向给他不快的人。阿尔弗雷德握住他的脚踝，故意收紧手中的力道向上提拉阴蒂头。“Damn it—！”过剩的快感要把他头皮炸开即使在睡梦中还是骂出了声。阿尔弗雷德回想着过去看的AV里面的女性如何自慰，如法炮制在亚瑟身上。细碎的吐息从他嘴巴里溢出来，从嗓子眼迸发的呻吟听得阿尔弗雷德呼吸急促，他看着亚瑟潮红的脸颊，粗糙的手高频率的摩擦拍打亚瑟的阴蒂，在一次指甲用力捏阴蒂的攻势下，亚瑟柯克兰高潮了，透明的淫液喷在阿尔弗雷德白T上。

阿尔弗雷德扯下自己的沙滩裤，高昂的性器弹出，散发灼热的雄性气息。他拢住自己的屌上下套弄，理智与性欲制衡的瞬间，他捏过亚瑟的下巴接吻，马眼涌上来的透明液体飞溅到两人身上，亚瑟变成了淋上蜂蜜的美味松饼，而阿尔弗雷德的阴茎是搅碎甜品的纲刃。

后来他又交了几个女友，丰富的大学生活里他也约炮，他不想去处理对于亲哥那些过剩的情感，把它们放进仓库，每隔一段时间打扫一遍——睡觉前、吃饭的时候或者与亚瑟视频通话结束后。他在南加大念书，选择学校有故意也有不乐意，矛盾得像想收敛刺的刺猬。那个傻逼英国人从未询问原因，只是讽刺地说：“你的自由来了。”

大学的第一个圣诞节他留在了洛杉矶，因为此之前他们莫名其妙的吵了架。只是很简单的，他问亚瑟回去自己能亲手做顿饭吗，英国佬说他在暗讽他饭难吃然后扯到自己时刻想脱离那个家擅自修改大学的填报没跟他重新商量，旧账重翻，又挖苦又讽刺，他直接掐掉电话，拎着老式音响坐上他的悍马在好莱坞附近乱逛。

他自给自足的置办一颗小圣诞树，推去派对或者其他娱乐活动的邀约，无比祥和食M记看家庭影片。影片是无厘头喜剧，里面的兄弟相亲相爱，情侣鸡飞狗跳但也和睦，现在播到女友同宠物狗来找男友复合，剧情恶俗得他后悔没去蹦迪，仰头睡倒在沙发上，他梦到亚瑟柯克兰在被他操，双腿大开，屁股一个劲的朝他的巨物靠，表情饥渴得要十个他轮番操才好，第三个他刚提枪上阵，真正的亚瑟柯克兰来了，金发青年把行李箱放在一边，冷眼看他弟弟裤裆上的帐篷。他嗤笑一声掐住支起帐篷的屌，阿尔弗雷德吃痛得鬼叫。

“我的错，不是为了你，是为了我的过失。”英国人抱胸翘腿道个歉十足的有派头。“那你的过失是什么？”阿尔弗雷德深呼吸缓和自己命根的疼痛。“那天喝了点酒，弗兰西斯和一个女人留在我家胡搞。”“那听起来确实糟糕。”他无奈地冲淡亚瑟带来的喜悦，仰着头附和。“是狗屎。”“对，狗屎。”“你是不是想上我。”“对，我想上...呃，你在说什么？”

“听着小屁孩，有时候眼神太过露骨很容易暴露，我穿女装的那天你的眼神在说想随时后入我，太嚣张也不可取，射在我脸上的精液溅到头发和衣服上的没擦干净，手机相册再加个密比较好，你拍我阴茎阴道的照片流出去我就杀了你。”

“这么看来我真的很变态。”阿尔弗雷德适应力极强，从震惊过渡到了调侃。

“那我能操你吗，就现在。”他突然靠向他，用眼神描摹亚瑟柯克兰的绿眼睛。

阿尔弗雷德揉捏亚瑟的臀部，隔着裤裆用屌磨蹭他的，含住他的乳首，手伸进裤子里握住他的性器。后者抱着他的脑袋享受。只是性器没得到多少抚慰，那只大手就盖住了他下面那个器官，用指腹顺着那条裂缝摩擦。快感从那儿直冲脑门，他忍不住夹紧双腿。

“你脑子里是装的是睾丸吗？”

他掐住他的腰，探下头去添那个处女地。他顺着外阴舔舐到内唇，湿热的舌头裹住阴蒂亵玩。较苍白肤色颜色较深的阴部泛着粉红，没一会儿就被舔得晶亮，大喇喇的敞着，异常淫靡。阿尔弗雷德亲吻了下他的腹部，一手套弄他的阴茎，一手扩张他的阴道，舌头淫乱的玩他的阴部，吮吸他的阴蒂，一次用力的啃咬下，亚瑟柯克兰潮吹了。淫水溅在阿尔弗雷德的身上，他扯下捂着嘴的手，紧紧抱着他，迷恋的同身下的人接吻。金发绿眼青年的泪水要决堤，他陷入了欲望漩涡，处女地是承载金枝密叶的容器。阿尔弗雷德解放自己完全勃起的巨物，缓缓刺入被扩张的逼口。亚瑟柯克兰极力想象着他的阴道伸出许多大朵大朵明媚柔嫩的花，洋洋洒洒的落满全身，盖住被劈开似的剧痛，他想溺毙在花香里而不是无底洞的性欲。阿尔弗雷德掐住他的下巴，伟大的英雄将他扯出幻想，强迫他一起共沉沦。他的弟弟撞入他的阴道，像第一次性事的毛头小子横冲直撞，他痛得要命，他看着干红了眼的阿尔弗雷德，使尽力气朝那张俊脸全力扇过去。“臭小子阿尔弗雷德！！”

“抱歉，哥。”时隔几百年一样，他终于叫了他这个称呼。

亚瑟柯克兰像一尾游鱼，在一片不知名的海域游荡，动荡的蓝海将他拍起又压倒，口鼻里都是咸腥的海水。其实海叫阿尔弗雷德，他紧紧抱着亚瑟，抽送自己的性器，饱满的肉臀从手指间溢出，床磕了药似的疯狂晃荡，撞击的水声刮刺着他们的耳膜。这和用自慰棒不同，爽到头皮发麻涎水直流，他的双腿突然被向外大大的拉扯，粗壮的阴茎塞满整个肉穴，阴户被囊袋拍打的得通红，阿尔弗雷德施虐欲暴涨，双手对这个苍白的身体用力揉掐，迷乱吻上他的脖颈，在他的肩背留下带血的牙印，阿尔弗雷德终究还是发疯了。亚瑟摇晃的砂金发丝像落海挣扎的可怜人，他用力抓挠在他身上蛮力耸动的弟弟，宽慰他交错的红痕。

第一次使用阴道就高潮了，不知道是自己天赋异禀还是阿尔弗雷德真会干，他在高潮的余韵和持续撞击中想。阴户被撞得凹陷酸涩，潮喷的淫液四溅，他颤抖着手握住自己乱抖的阴茎慢慢上下撸动，嘴唇被恶狠狠地吻上，他们交换津液，用汗水唤来快感，在圣诞节里一起射精。

“你没带套？！”

原本还想按着人干一次屁眼的阿尔弗雷德被踹去拿避孕药。

“阿尔弗？酱汁飞出来了。”他的妈妈提醒道。“抱歉。”阿尔弗雷德拿过纸巾擦嘴。他们不时地交流最近的趣事，亚瑟自成一派卷意面吃，他忙毕业的事过于疲惫，进入到一定模式对于跟人开口讲话快失去兴趣了。唯一值得庆祝的事是今天是经期最后一天。他看到戴腕表的手弯曲两根手指在他桌前轻叩“你想吃草莓蛋糕吗？”“随便。”“那我吃蛋糕你吃草莓。你最近吃不了太腻。”亚瑟抬起头看进一双蓝眼睛里，阿尔弗雷德笑着问怎么了。

“没什么，we all well”*亚瑟柯克兰拿过纸巾擦嘴。

“是的，我们都很好。”阿尔弗雷德大笑着重复。

END

MuddaGuda*:mother fucker的委婉用法

寻求真理要独自探索*：名人名言改过来的，改的很屎

Now they always say congratulations——*：《congratulations》的歌词

we all well：阿米那个推特的最后一条内容


End file.
